


Hidden Brother

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Brothers, Brothers, Family, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Kylo discovers a member of Hux's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Brother

Kylo frowned to himself when he felt the new presence aboard the vessel. They felt familiar and yet different and he immediately went looking for them, braced for some kind of confrontation. He didn't like finding something new so suddenly and he was not altogether certain that this new person would not be the one to suffer his wrath for such a thing.

He was only vaguely aware that he was being led near General Hux's quarters. He reached out with the Force as the presence got closer, following them to a small room located two halls down from Hux's room. “What are you doing here?” he demanded, catching the figure off-guard. The young man whirled around, his red-rimmed eyes growing wide at the sight of Kylo Ren. The waves of fear that came from him were refreshing to the Force user and he took a moment to relish in the sensation before stepping into the room, blocking the other from escaping him. “I asked you a question.”

“I...” The young man's eyes flicked around rapidly, trying to find somewhere to run to. It was not until the pupils started to expand and retract that Kylo realized they were not his real eyes, they were cybernetics. His red hair was long, far from First Order regulations as it touched his shoulders. He wasn't even wearing a uniform, just common clothes that barely fit him. “I just...”

Kylo smiled, moving closer. “Do you know what we do with rats on this ship?” Kylo asked, placing his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. “Shall I show you?”

“Please...”

“Ren! Stand down!”

He turned to regard Hux, narrowing his eyes at him. He then looked back at the stranger and back again and he slowly started to put the pieces together. So that was why they had felt familiar and yet were different... “Why was I not made aware of your brother before?” he demanded.

“Because you are not my superior. Snoke is and he is aware of my brother and his contributions to the Order with his technical ability. Now stand down, Ren,” Hux hissed.

“Why have I never sensed him before?”

“Perhaps you'd prefer to throw a tantrum about it?”

The two stared each other down, waiting to see who would back down first. Hux's brother shifted uncomfortably behind Kylo, trying to make himself as small as possible as he pressed into the corner of the room and hugged himself.

It was Kylo who backed down first. “If you are so inclined to hide things from me, do not presume to become angry when I do the same to you,” he hissed, walking past Hux.

Hux watched Kylo storm away, his body still tensed and ready for a fight. It was not until the other was gone that he allowed himself to breathe, shaking his head. He turned to his little brother, shaking his head at him. “I told you not to leave your room without your ysalamir.”

“I forgot...”

“Come. I'll take you back.” He tried not to sigh too loudly as his brother came running up to him, holding onto his arm as he led the way. He stepped into his personal quarters and then entered a code on a keypad, unlocking a door that was hidden within the wall. “I only wish to keep you safe from those who would harm you. You remember what happened the last time you went off on your own?” he asked, gesturing to his brother's eyes.

“I remember...” the other mumbled.

“I cannot keep you safe if you do not take your protection with you. The ysalamir is the only thing that can repel the Force and hides you from Ren and his cronies.”

“I won't forget again.”

Hux nodded, allowing himself to smile as he ruffled the other's hair. “I keep you safe because you are my brother and I care about you. You are very skilled with computers. We need you more than ever for the cause.”

His brother smiled, nodding his head before slipping back into his room, reaching out an arm to allow his pet ysalamir to climb up onto his shoulder. “I'll go over the mainframe in the background,” he promised, sitting down at his personal terminal. “I'll help some of the newer members find important information.”

Hux nodded and walked away then, leaving his little brother to his work as the door closed behind him.

 


End file.
